User blog:Per Ankh/Rules about God Tiered Agents
Yeah this just... needs to go. These rules MUST be followed if a character intends to go God Tier. #NEVER play Sburb without an experienced Space and Time Player. Both are required. #Figure out your title and stick to it. I suggest taking Pageofhope's God Tier Test. #Research your title! It will define your abilities as a God Tier. #Speaking of Pageofhope, if you use one of the fanon Classes and Aspects in their list, make sure to look up just what the claspect in question does! #A God Tier always has at least three specific things that have the potential to kill them: #* A God Tier Clock which, if broken, can stop a God Tier's heart and end them right there. #* A scar over the spot they were killed. If this mark is pierced, the God Tier will die right then and there. This is non-negotiable. There WILL be a spot somewhere on the GT's body that acts in the same manner as Achilles' Heel. The default area is the heart unless otherwise specified. God Ters don't really share this spot with anyone. #Due to the amount of Classes, a GT's power over an aspect will be limited. For example, if there are 100 classes of a single Aspect, each Class will only have 1% of control over that Aspect. # A God Tiered person can have any nationality, since the Homestuck fandom is global. # Due to the massive amount of heavy-duty neutralizer inside the Warehouse, major God Tier powers cannot be used inside. This also prevents teleporting in and out. The exact line of 'no teleporting' is actually the edge of where-ever the remati Shackle's barrier touches the ground. # Naturally, any and all God Tiers can be killed with Achilles' arrow, no matter where they are struck. # A God Tiered person can be "killed" if they are the victim of the Cluedo artifacts. # A God Tier is bound by the Will of Skaia and/or the Alpha Timeliine, two similar concepts that are associated with the Space and Time Aspects respectively. The closer one's Aspect is to to Time or Space, the closer they are to being almost directly influenced by Skaia's Will or The Timeline. The Heart and Mind Aspects, which deal with souls and freedom of choice, are almost completely immune to the influence. As a consequence of this, they are often watched heavily by the Ascendere council. #God Tiered agents can't really use their powers during Spring Cleaning due to the "static" it produces. God Tier groups If multiple GT's that share an Aspect are together, their power doubles. If twelve different Classes of an Aspect in the world get together in one place, a group consciousness known as an Incarnate can be formed, having divine power over the Aspect in question. While the Incarnate is active, the bodies used to form it are vulnerable, due to being mindless. An Incarnate is a vaguely humanoid being several feet high colored with their Aspect's primary color, bearing the symbol on the chest, and eyes with the symbol's color (example: A Doom Incarnate would have a dark green body, and black near-demonic black eyes, while a Heart Incarnate is dark pink with light pink eyes, etc.). Their outline also glows with a rainbow of colors. Please Note: An incarnate is a being all on its own, and exists to serve the Greater Good and preserve the Alpha Timeline. In Role-play, the ignition of an Incarnate must be agreed upon by ALL players. And I do mean ALL of the people who take part in the RP, with NO exceptions! It is theorized that a similar event may occur if all the Aspects of a single Class come together, but it has not been proven. Likewise, it has not been tested, nor will it EVER be, what would happen if all the God Tiers come together at once. Presumably, the resulting effect would blow up the world, or at least make a large crater. Another theory is that a Skaia Incarnate would be formed. NOTE: For Space and Time Incarnates, the presence of the Lord and Muse Class of that Aspect is required for their formation. This rule does not apply for other Aspects, as they cannot have access to the "Master Classes" God Tier Quirks All God Tiers have a few unique quirks related to their Aspect, but all share a similar trait: They need less oxygen, food, and water to survive than humans. It's noted that any extreme or forced use of their abilities can physically and emotionally drain them. Capability and control can be honed with training, much like any skill. *Space - Besides having a precise mental map of everywhere they've been, Space God Tiers do not need to breathe at all, and can in fact live in outer space if needed. *Time - Besides having a very precise mental clock, they can stop time over a small area for a second or two,giving them a 'flashstep' ability. *Void - Are naturally really quiet. They can also see in the dark! *Life - Can detect the presence of life, or its former presence, anywhere. *Light - Can see in any brightness, and can move at near imperceptable speeds over short distances. *Doom - Known to be gloomy sorts, they have vibes constantly that indicate events that have or will happen. *Rage - Have a slight temper problem, they also can develop Berserker traits. *Mind - Naturally calm, they can forsee events tied to an object or person, though never in a specific context. *Blood - Their blood possesses many odd and unpredictable mystic effects, but they're known for an accelerated healing factor. *Breath - As the Aspect of Direction, Breath God Tiers have a very strong sense of direction, and under some circumstances, can act as a homing pigeon. *Heart - Pleasant to be around, those with the Heart aspect have a soothing effect on those around them. The possess empthatic powers. *Hope - Also identified as Luck, Hope aspects can bestow fortune or incite chaos into a person's life. *Blaze - The God Tiers of Fire, they have a high body temperature and tend to be quick and powerful. They also have a strong resistance to fire. One is known to be a racer. *Splash - Although there is only one Splash God Tier, a Maid of Splash who serves on the Ascendere council, and is also one of the Warehouse Regents, she can survive intense water pressure. She is known to be fluid in her thoughts, but relentless when she sets her mind to something. Feel free to think up any other limitations or tidbits! Category:Blog posts